Exhaust gas turbochargers for motor vehicles with radial turbines, which feature a casing and a bladed rotor arranged therein, are generally known. The casing features a gas duct with an inlet section and an adjoining spiral section, between which a casing tab is arranged.
When the rotating blades of the rotor move past an end face of the casing tab, undesirable noises can develop, particularly in a frequency range that corresponds to the rotor speed multiplied by the number of blades.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved radial turbine, particularly with respect to its acoustic properties.